


Mistletoe

by NevaRYadL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Background alcohol consumption, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: It's Yule in the nest of the Raven Clan and they are very eager to celebrate it fully. Especially Eivor, who has a very special gift for Hytham.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Eivor/Hytham, mlm fluff, love confessions and first kiss, background alcohol consumption
> 
> I just wanted to so something fluffy between the two

"HAPPY YULE!" Eivor called as one of his large Drengr came carrying him in on their shoulders, shouting with him as the hall erupted into loud cheers. "Feast until you're packed full and give out your gifts!"

Hytham narrowly avoided an elbow as a very drunk Norse woman next to him stood up to shout as well. She did drunkenly slur out an apology and he waved her off, not too bothered. It was a holiday celebration, and Hytham could understand wanting to let loose and enjoy one's self during them. Not to mention, this was apparently the first holiday of its kind in Ravensthorpe and people were extra eager to celebrate their first in a new home.

Not that Hytham really understood it. So far it looked like any other occasion where the Norse got rowdy, except the drinks had red wine or hefty nutmeg and cinnamon instead of mead for some reason and there were gifts to be given. Despite the fact that he knew nothing of the holiday and had no gifts to be given, a few people had already generously given him gifts. Mostly coats and cloaks, as apparently people felt bad that he was living in the cold north and not a desert anymore. He did appreciate them and made note to wear them to chase off the persistent north chill. It did feel good that people thought of him though, that despite their differences, that these people cared about him. He did make note that if he was around long enough, he would make presents the next yule. 

It was fun to watch these rowdy people get drunk and hand out gifts, though he still politely but firmly refused to join the others for the first. A lot of them were weapons, a few of them were softer and sweeter, some of them made them laugh. It was especially fun to see Eivor get gifts because he got flustered so easily over them. Something about seeing the 'big scary Viking' get thrown off his pace because someone had given him a truly thoughtful gift was... cute. Even if Eivor himself did not think of himself as such, he was cute. 

For a moment, Hytham lamented that he did not know about the holiday sooner. He now felt a small pang for not having given Eivor a gift.

"Hytham!"

When he glanced up, Eivor had finally managed to get away from everyone else, grinning as he came over to him, arms out. Given that he was in camp long enough to get used to just how physically affectionate Vikings were, Hytham rose from his seat to meet Eivor half way, putting his arms around the man and getting enfolded in Eivor's arms. Up close, Eivor smelled like cinnamon, nutmeg and honey. But surprisingly no smell of alcohol. Not something that Hytham minded or even made note of, just letting Eivor go to return his smile when the man beamed at him.

"Happy Yule, Eivor, even if I don't completely understand the holiday," Hytham smiled.

"Not much to it. It's like most of our other days, except with gift giving!" Eivor grinned before getting a devilish look in his eyes. "Speaking of which... I have something for you."

"Oh Eivor, you didn't need too. I don't even have something for you--"

"It's not about an equivalent exchange, Hytham. It's about showing your loved ones that you care about them," Eivor smiled, thumping his shoulder. "So... please?"

"Oh... alright."

"It's special, can I take you away from the party for a moment?"

Now very curious, Hytham cocked an eyebrow but followed Eivor's beckoning out of the longhouse and out into the cold night. He also wished he had grabbed one of his gifted cloaks or coats, instead crossing his arms across his chest and trying to match Eivor's hurried pace. Thankfully it did not look like they were going far, just around the longhouse and towards the seer's house, stepping towards the small waterfall and pond. The moonlight hit it just right and it looked rather striking and Hytham enjoyed the view for a moment as Eivor fiddled with his armor.

After a moment, Eivor pulled something out of his armor before holding it out with beaming pride. It was a quill and a very nice one at that. With a sharp metal head with intricate swirling designs and topped with, what else? A long and beautiful raven feather.

"Eivor, this is a wonderful gift, my thanks," Hytham beamed, taking the quill and admiring it up close.

"I knew I couldn't do anything too much, you'd never accept it. So something special but also something that you can use every day," Eivor grinned. "Also, this."

He reached into his armor once more and drew out a small green thing. In the dark, Hytham had to squint a bit, but he was able to realize that it was mistletoe.

"It represents fertility, bounty and, our stories tell of how Loki used this and tricked the blind Hother into killing the invincible Balder with it. A story that I always took to meaning 'even the smallest thing can topple ones so great'. Humbling."

"Eivor, these gifts are wonderful but... you obviously went out of your way for these... may I ask why?"

He was merely curious. He was not sure how well Eivor regarded him. He... he very much liked Eivor. Kind and strong and cunning and silver tongued. Eivor who did so much for the settlement, both to keep it thriving but also keep his family safe, warm and fed. Eivor that seemed to carry his gods with him on his shoulders and... if he was being honest to an audience of only himself... Eivor that was so achingly handsome, from his blonde hair to those heart melting blue eyes, to his easy to smile mouth, to his broad shoulders. But Eivor was Eivor and he was Hytham and... that all there was to that line of thought--

"Because... Hytham... I am... infatuated with you," Eivor said and even in the dark, Hytham could see him turning pink. And now that he had heard that, Hytham was turning pink too. "You are kind and strong, you have a stout heart and you are passionate and devout. It is a joy to work with you and a joy to simply speak with you. And when you showed me the Leap of Faith, I don't think my heart has ever raced harder for another person."

There was a slightly awkward pause as they simply stared and blushed at one another.

"O-of course, you need not say or do anything. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable if you don't return--"

In perhaps the boldest move he had done since he made the very foolish attempt on Kjotve's life, Hytham stepped forward and grabbed Eivor's flustered face and brought him in for a kiss. Into a kiss that tasted like apples, honey, nutmeg and cinnamon. A kiss that warmed his body to the point that the bitter cold around him was quickly forgotten. A kiss that made every part of him feel alive.

And a kiss that grew into so much more when Eivor pulled him in and kissed back.

They had to part after a moment, drawing in ragged breaths because they had been so loath to part, looking at each other's now very red flushed faces. And then they chuckled at one another, because it was silly but wonderful.

"Happy Yule, elskan."

"Happy Yule, habibi."


End file.
